


Tony Is Sick

by look_turtles



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Tony is sick and Steve takes care of him.





	

Five year old Steve Rogers was laying on his bed with his head on his mother's lap.

His chest hurt and his throat was sore. Sarah Rogers ran her fingers through his hair and hummed.

'Are you hungry? She asked in Irish. She could speak broken  
English, but she would often speak Irish to her son. 

'Yeah. Can I have soup?' Steve asked because warm soup always made him feel better. 

'Of course,' she said as she gently lifted her son and sat him back down on the bed. She stood up and smoothed her light blue dress.

He stared out the window by his bed and looked at the city below. The streets were covered with snow and people bundled in thick coats and scarfs moved through the streets.

He wished he could be outside with them, but he was always too sick. If it wasn't for Bucky, he would never know what was going on outside. Bucky would spend hours telling him stories of all the adventures he had.

'Here's your soup,' she said as she sat a bowl of soup on Steve's lap. She kissed his forehead.

As he ate and the soup warmed him, he thought that some day he wouldn't be sick anymore and would be big and strong. 

Many decades later, Steve was laying on his bed inside The Avengers dorm room. Fury must have gotten a deal on white paint because the walls and floor were white, white and more white.

The room was more than big enough for him, which was good because he shared it with Tony. It had gotten to the point where just hearing Tony's rock music made him smile.

A collection of pencils were spread out before him and sunlight landed on the creamy white paper he was filling with sketches. Sometime, he was a man with a plan and would sketch places and people he knew, but sometimes (like now) he would just let the pencil slide across the paper and would sketch whatever came to mind.

He was sketching Tony's unicorn and was having a little bit of trouble getting his mane just right. He still couldn't believe that Tony had an actual unicorn, but it really shouldn't have surprised him. He was a ninety-five year old super solider who's teammates were gods and goddesses, after all. 

After several minutes of wrestling with the mane, he sighed and set his pencil down. He looked up at his clock and saw it was almost eight thirty. Tony should have been up by now, but he was still in bed. 

He looked over at Tony and saw that he was still asleep which was unlike Tony. 

He got up, stretching his stiff back, and went over to Tony's bed.

He grabbed Tony's shoulder and squeezed it.

'You getting up?' Steve asked as Tony rolled over and groaned. 

Tony's face was pale and glistened with sweat. His nose was red and mucus was dripping from it.

'Not getting up. I'm dying,' Tony said in a rough voice.

Steve reached over and felt Tony's forehead. His skin was warm, but not hot. 'You're not dying, you're just sick.'

'Not sick. I never get sick.'

Steve rolled his eyes. 'Would you like something to eat?'

Tony nodded.

Steve made his way to the dorm kitchen. It wasn't very big, but a large, metal Stark brand coffee machine sat on the counter. He didn't know what all the tubes and wires that came out of the coffee machine did, but it did make great coffee.

He didn't think that Tony's stomach could handle coffee, but there was always toast.

As he put the bread in the toaster, he finds himself smiling; after a lifetime of always being sick, it was good to be able to take care of someone else.

Once the toast was ready, he put it on a plate and carried over to Tony who had managed to sit up.

Tony ate a few a bites of toast and then closed his eyes.

'Here you go,' Steve said. Before he realized what he was doing, he had kissed Tony's forehead.

Tony grinned. 'Ah, I always knew you liked me. Next time you should kiss my lips.'

Stevie's eyes went wide. Tony was delusional from fever. 

Steve wanted to ask Tony if he meant it, but Tony was asleep. 

Steve sat down on his bed and sighed. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. Even if Tony liked him like that, he didn't understand why Tony would pick a kid from Brooklyn. Tony could have anyone he wanted.

Steve had never been with other man, but that didn't bother him; Tony was special and if he had to pick any man it would be Tony (or maybe Bucky).

After staring up at the ceiling for a good ten minutes, he decided to go for a run and clear his head. 

He stepped onto The Avengers Academy campus. Warm sunlight hit his face and warmed his skin. He lifted his face and reveled in the warmth.

He ran. As his steps slapped on concrete and air filled his lungs, his thoughts whirled like the wheel of a runaway car.

Tony flirted, but that didn't mean he wanted Steve, that was just who Tony was. 

As he ran around the campus, he was met by The Hulk. The Hulk was wearing a crown made of flowers on his head.

'You like flowers? Janet gave Hulk flowers.'

Steve smiled. 'Yeah they are nice.'

'Hulk pretty?'

'The Hulk is very pretty.'

The Hulk's cheeks turned a darker green as he grinned.

Tony would probably look pretty with flowers in his hair too.

Tony's unicorn (Tony Stallion) came up to Steve and nuzzled his hair. Steve rubbed Stallion's neck. His white coat was covered with red and gold armor. His long horn glistened in the sun light.

'Hey, boy. You want to go for a ride later?'

Stallion whined excitedly. Steve was one of the few people who could ride Stallion. He could just hear human-Tony joking about how unicorns liked virgins. The fact that Steve was actually a virgin was beside the point.

'Want a ride?'

Stallion nuzzled Steve.

He climbed onto Stallion and Stallion started to run as Steve hung on. Stallion's armor was smooth and cool like Tony's. Steve had never rode a horse before he met Stallion, but there was something about the click of his hooves and the feeling of a large, powerful animal under him that was was soothing. 

Sure enough, as Stallion neared Club A, Steve came to a decision. Steve might have feelings for Tony, but that didn't mean he had to act on them and make a fool of himself.

They made several laps around the campus and Steve went back to his dorm room. 

Tony was sitting on his bed. A small metal machine was sitting on his lap and Tony's tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth as he worked on the machine.

He looked up at Steve and grinned.

'Hey, Cap.'

'Are you feeling better?' Steve asked as he went over to his bed and sat down.

'Yeah, thanks for taking care of me. You're such a good nurse.'

'Thanks. I try.'

'Hey? I was wondering? Did I really say you could kiss me on the lips?'

'Ah... yeah you did... but it doesn't have to mean anything... I mean if could mean something... I mean... ' Steve stammered.

Tony grinned. 'It's okay. We can kiss if you want or not, but I'd really like it if we did.'

'Really?! Why?'

Tony's eyes went wide. 'Why? You're smart. Funny and can kick ass.'

'You really think I'm funny?'

'Yeah. So you wanna kiss?'

Steve went over to Tony's bed and sat down next to him. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Tony's sweat damp hair and brushed their lips together.

Tony's lips were rough and chapped and he smelled like grease. His stubble tickled Steve's face. Steve wanted nothing more than more kisses.

Tony kneaded Steve's shoulders and Steve groaned.

After several moments Tony broke the kiss. He brought his hand up to Steve's cheek and Steve nuzzled into the touch. His fingers were warm, rough and calloused.

'It might be the kissing or the fever but I feel kinda dizzy.'

'Oh, you want to lay down?'

'Yeah, will you lay with me?'

Steve grinned. 'Of course!'

Steve stood up and took off his pants and shirt he noticed that Tony was watching him undress. Bring in the military, he had undressed in front of a lot of men, but this was different. This was Tony. Tony who had seen (and slept with) gorgeous people. Tony who was now looking at Steve with lust in his eyes.

Once his pants lay crumpled on the floor, he moved the machine in Tony's lap to the bedside table. Tony laid down and Steve moved behind him. He wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and Tony rolled over and curled into Steve. He kissed the top of Tony's head. Tony was only wearing boxers and his skin was so warm and soft that it made Steve sleepy.

He fell asleep with Tony wrapped around him.

Steve woke up and stretched. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was a little after one. He couldn't remember when he had slept more than a few hours at a time, he sleep plagued with nightmares of ice and snow and Bucky falling. 

He sat up and noticed that he was alone in the bed. He heard the shower in the bathroom running and pictured Tony in the shower. Images of water sliding down Tony's thighs and neck made Steve's cock harden.

He was going to ignore his hard-on (he had had a lot of practice) when Tony walked out of the bathroom. He was surrounded by billowing steam and his skin was red from his shower. Water droplets slid down his skin and Steve licked his lips. 

'Like what you see?' Tony said with a smirk.

'Oh, yes.'

Tony glanced at Steve's crotch and his grin got wider. 'Want me to take care of your dick for you?

Steve felt his cheeks heat up. 'Um... yes... I mean only if you want to.'

'Of course! You want me naked or are you more of a clothing man?'

Steve thought about it. Naked Tony was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. 'Naked please.'

'You got it,' Tony said as he dropped his towel.

Steve's mouth went dry as he stared a a very naked (and very hard) Tony. Tony's cock was long and thick, the tip was a deep red and his balls were covered in dark hair.

He walked over to the bed and laid down. Steve rubbed Tony's slick, wet skin. 

Tony reached under his pillow and brought out a tube of lube. He squeezed some out and covered his hand with it.

Tony rolled over and they were pressed chest to thigh. As they kissed, Tony reached between them and started stroking Steve's cock.

Steve decided to return the favor and started stocking Tony's cock.

'Oh, fuck that's good,' Tony said as he kept stroking Steve's cock.

Steve wanted the touches to last, but much too soon he felt his orgasm coming. 

'Tony! I'm going... I'm going to...' Steve stammered out.

Tony must have understood because he tightened his grip and Steve came.

Tony yelled in Italian as he came.

After Steve came down from his orgasm, he nuzzled Tony's neck.

'Wow! That was... that was something.'

'Yeah. I've never had any complaints,' Tony said and Steve could almost see his cocky grin.

'Can we do it again?' Steve asked. 

'Sure but not right now. I still feel a little sick.'

'Oh, my. Do you want me to take care of you again?'

'Sure.'

Now it was Steve's turn to grin. He was going to make sure Tony was well taken care of in every way.

Later that day, Steve was walking to Tony Stallion's stable. There were butterflies in his stomach. He was no longer a virgin (Tony had seen to that) and he hoped Stallion still liked him.

'Hey, boy,' Steve said as he walked up to Stallion.

Stallion whined happily and nuzzled Steve's neck.

Steve grinned wide as he rubbed Stallion's mane.

He was no longer a virgin, but that didn't seem to matter. To think it had all started with Human-Tony being sick.


End file.
